Broken.
"b'roken.'" is the nineteenth episode of My Virtual Escape, and the beginning of its Fourth and Final Season. The episode was uploaded to StoryFire on May 5th, 2018 and uploaded to YouTube on May 7th, 2018. Synopsis In an unconscious state, Isaac talks in his head about the tragic losses of Rebekah and Solomon, and is just ready to die. However, he wakes up laying in bed at Archie's house, where he finds Archie sitting there. Not remembering anything, Isaac asks what happened. Archie tells him he overdosed on a horde of pills, was rushed to a hospital to have the pills removed from his stomach, and that he is lucky to be alive, but Isaac resents being alive regardless. Archie then tells him that he knows what happened to Solomon and Rebekah and blames himself for "giving the golden gun". Confused and shocked that he knows, Isaac asks him how. Archie reluctantly answers by drawing a black star on his wrist, revealing himself to be Michael, the moderator. Having promised a long time ago that he would take care of Isaac, Archie encourages him to beat E.V.E and get his wish and agrees to help him do so along the way. He remarks that "the game is ready for him to win." Archie then asks Isaac about Noah, since he mentioned that he might be responsible for the hacks going on in the game, and asks for his location. Isaac tells him his address and Archie leaves to go find Noah. Then Leah enters the room to see Isaac and reveals that she and Tommy broke up and that she never stopped thinking about Isaac. Isaac tells her everything that happened and decides to continue playing the game, but rests under Leah's request. He thanks her for seeing him and the two hug it out. Leah then says she will take Isaac home tomorrow. The next morning, Isaac arrives home and rushes back to his room with Joseph yelling about Isaac trying to kill himself the other night. He runs away again and drives off to the far side of the county to see his mother, Mary Kalder. When Isaac arrives at their home and knocks on their door, it opens and he sees Mary with his step-son, Paul. They let him inside and Isaac sits down to talk with his step-brother and step-sister, Hannah. Isaac is angrily annoyed by Paul's arrogant talking behavior, but calm and fine with Hannah's empathy after learning that she is already aware of the loss of Isaac's sister. Then Mary sits down with Isaac and the two talk and share their feelings. Isaac is still upset about his mother leaving and moving on to find a new family, making him believe that she has forgotten about her old family. However, Mary tells him she never forgot, that it was hard to leave, and that she knows about the loss of Mary II. Isaac then decides to leave, but is then stopped by Mary's new husband, Peter. Peter has Isaac sit down with him and have a conversation, and Isaac reluctantly listens. Peter tells him about the losses of his old family, but really believes Isaac is ready to take on life and that "he's stronger than he gives himself credit for." Peter also knows about Isaac's little sister and advises that instead of letting her go, "he should let her in." Isaac then decides to leave, even though the family offers him to eat dinner with them. Isaac hugs his mother and leaves. When Isaac gets inside his car and pulls his car keys out from his pocket, the note that Rebekah left for him sticks out. Isaac heads home and opens the note, revealing her address. Remembering what she said to him before her lost her ("then come by to me"), Isaac heads to her residence the next day and goes inside her house. Looking all around for her, Isaac sees portraits, toys, cake, and other items that give him flashbacks of Rebekah with her kids and a photo of her ex-boyfriend. Isaac finds her kids in the kitchen, drawing, and asks them if they know where she is. The girl points down at the floor, indicating that she is down in the basement. Isaac heads down there and, sure enough, finds Rebekah's corpse with her helmet on. Isaac takes off the helmet, holds her close to his arms, and mourns for her. Isaac then arrives back home, where Joseph is waiting for him. When Isaac comes inside, Joseph puts a briefcase on the kitchen counter. Isaac is confused and asks his father what it is, and Joseph tells him it's $5,000,000 dollars in cash. He offers it to Isaac as a fresh start for his future, believing that what he provided wasn't good enough. Isaac says that's not true, and after being asked why he came back, he tells Joseph that he wants to beat E.V.E. to get his wish. Joseph replies that there's no way a game can bring back a dead person, and suggests that Isaac takes the money, telling him that he knows the game could kill him. Having a choice to either beat E.V.E. or take the money and leave, Isaac asks his father to let him think about it. Characters * Isaac Kalder * Michael Archer * Leah Matthews * Joseph Kalder * Paul * Mary (Isaac's mother) * Hannah * Peter * Rebekah * Rebekah's son * Rebekah's daughter * Jogger Locations * Archie's house * Joseph's house * Mary Kalder's house * Rebekah's house Trivia * In the beginning of the episode, Archie reveals that he himself is Michael, the moderator of E.V.E. * Jesse's girlfriend makes a cameo appearance in this episode as a jogging girl who almost gets run over by Isaac when he is about to pull out of his driveway and runs away from home. * In a song montage where Isaac visits her home and finds her deceased body, we learn that Rebekah was a mother of two kids and had an ex-boyfriend.